


Treaty of the realms

by EEliberty1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Compromising, Other, Sharing, happiness, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEliberty1/pseuds/EEliberty1
Summary: The sun king and moon queen try to figure out what they want to do with this new planet





	Treaty of the realms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom/gifts), [bRoTheR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bRoTheR/gifts), [Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dad/gifts).



> First work  
> Hope you like it :)

A trillion years ago there were three realms, the first realm was sun realm which was own by the sun king who was very bright and outgoing. The second was the Moon realm which was owned by the Moon Queen who was the the complete opposite of the Sun King. She was very quiet and didn’t like to talk to much, and then there was the elder realm which in the middle of the sun and moon realm. The final realm was elder realm which was owned by the elder man who was very wise and smart. The elder man also liked to sell planets for the three realms and had found a new planet in his realm that he wanted to sell that had a new species on it. The moon queen heard about and went to the elder real and asked the elder man  
“I heard that you were sell a new planet?  
“Yes i was,” said the elder man  
“Well I wondering if i could have it, but if someone has already they  
can have,” said the moon queen  
“ I never said that anyone asked for it, but i could wait and see if  
anyone wants it,” responded the elder man  
The moon queen didn’t agree with that decision but she there was  
nothing she could do with it and

said “ok, bye elder man.” and left.  
A couple days after the moon queen asked the elder man if she could have the new planet, the sun king came and asked the elder man, “Sir elder man I heard that you found a new planet and wanted to  
sell it.”  
“Yes i do have a new planet that i wanted to sell but the moon queen  
has already asked for it” said elder man.  
“Well I want it and I think the sun realm would do a better job at  
controlling the new planet” said the sun.  
The elder man just looked at him before he answered  
“Well you will have to talk to the moon queen about that.”  
The sun king did not like the elder mans answer but he knew he would have talk to the moon queen.  
A few weeks after the sun king discussion with the elder tree he went to moon realm to talk to the moon queen about who should have the planet. When he got to the moon realm he went to the moon queen's castle and said to her  
“I think the sun realm should have this new planet because nobody likes it to be all dark and sad like the moon realm and most people like it to be fun and happy and have sunshine all day.”

The moon queen thought that was very mean of the sun king to say and decide to comeback with her own thoughts and said  
“Sure a lot of people like the sunshine but there are plenty of other people that like the darkness and like it to quiet instead of it always being so bright!” said the moon queen offended.  
The moon queen and sun king continued to fight over who should have the planet that they didn’t realize that all there fighting was causing the new planet to start to destroy and was about to to break. The elder man heard what was happening and went to the Moon realm to calm down the sun king and the moon queen.  
When the elder man got to the moon realm he walked straight to the moon castle and said,“If you guys don’t stop all this arguing nobody will be able to that the planet so I suggest you stop.”  
Both the moon queen and sun king went silent and both said  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well with all of you guys arguing it has started to destroy the planet, so instead of one of you guys having the new planet you will both have to share!” yelled the elder man.  
He stomped out of the castle. Both the sun king and moon queen where shocked and both look at each other wondering how were they going to be able to share a planet with each other.

“We’ll make a plan how about a schedule where I can come out and then when you can come out!” said the moon queen excitedly.  
“Mhmm I’m listening..,” assured the sun king. So the the moon queen continued.  
“Well maybe we could split the new planet in half and then one side would be your side and it can be all bright, sunny and full of life like you, and the other half could be my half and it can be quiet, peaceful and dark on like me.”  
The sun king thought about the moon queen suggestion for a minute and said  
“ I think that is a brilliant idea but we should probably go to the elder realm and say sorry to the elder man and share our idea.”  
The moon queen agreed and they both head to the elder realm.  
When they got to the elder realm and they realized that the elder man had relocated his castle to the new planet and turned it into a tree. The sun king and moon queen were very shocked and wondered why he would do that until they got to the new planet and saw the damage there argument had done to the new planet. They saw the elder men helping the new species rebuild there planet. The Moon queen decided to go up to the elder man and said,  
“Elder man, me and the sun king would like to say we are sorry for

the damage that we have done and have realized that we should have try to work together peacefully instead of arguing.”  
The elder man was shocked that it was the moon queen who came up to and say that they was sorry instead of the sun king because she was usually more shy. The elder man smiled and said to her,  
“Well I accept both you and sun king apology and I would also like to hear what both of you guys came up with to share this new planet.”  
The sun king came and told the elder king,  
“Well me and the moon queen’s idea was that we would split the planet in and one side could be sunny and bright like me and the other side could quiet, peaceful and dark like the moon queen”. Said the sun king  
“Well I am really proud of you two for coming up with this idea and I am happy that you guys were able to come up with an agreement, but how are you guys going to use the planet to show both of your sides.” Said the elder man.  
The moon queen respond by saying  
“I was thinking that we could use your tree to show it”  
“How would that work?”said the elder man.  
“Well one side of the tree could be bright to show my side and the  
other could dark to show the moon queen side.” Said the sun king. “I like that idea, let's get to work” said the elder man.

So the moon queen, sun king, and the elder man got to work on fixing the new planet and putting their plan into action.  
So they began the elder man help the new species with fixing up the planet, while the sun king and moon queen started to make their side.The sun king was making his side all the ways he wanted it making it look perfect like him sunny and bright. The moon queen was doing the same thing making it reflect like her quiet and dark. When they were finish they were all were all happy with their work, the planet looked beautiful it showed both the sun king and moon queen very well and they had a party to celebrate the new planet on the planet everyone was invited and the party was Awesome and everyone had a blast. When the party ended the sun king went to the moon queen and said to her  
“We did a good job I’m happy that we were able to work together and have a good plan that was good for everyone.”  
“Yeah we did do a good job and I’m happy that we shared this planet because it looks why better than it would have looked if we hadn’t share,” said the moon queen.  
“Yeah it does, I was thinking what do you want to name the planet,” said the sun.  
“Uhh I kind never thought about that but I think we should call it earth,” said the moon queen

“Eww that a ugly name I think it should be called pluto,” said the sun king  
The moon queen looked offended and said  
“That doesn’t even sound like a planet.” The sun king was shocked and said  
“Well that's rude”.  
The moon queen and sun king continued to argue over the planet name that it was beginning to destroy the planet again which had started to rumble really loud that that the elder man heard it them arguing from his elder tree and he thought  
“w hen will they ever learn,”  
He then realized what happen the last time when they start to argue over the planet and ran out of his tree thinking  
“Here we go again,” rolling his eyes “I ’m getting too old or this.”  
The End


End file.
